


Hotaru Should Be Safe

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Worry formed in Michiru's eyes after she never found Hotaru in their home.





	Hotaru Should Be Safe

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

Worry formed in Michiru's eyes after she never found Hotaru in their home. She recalled viewing a barren area near new stuffed animals earlier. *Please be safe.* Michiru refused to imagine Hotaru falling anywhere or running into recent paintings. Her eyes were wide after Hotaru fell on a new painting.

 

THE END


End file.
